My Lovely Vampire
by Kharis Numb'Blazz
Summary: disaat Hinata mendapat gangguan luarbiasa dari roh-roh halus, datanglah seseorang pria misterius yang ternyata Vampir menolongnya! warning, abal, gaje, anhe, RnR? for HTNH day..


My Lovely Vampire.

Dsclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Ehm, ehm..wokeh! cerita ini tentang Hinata, gadis yang menghadapi cobaan yang berat dalam hidupnya, dan ada seorang pria misterius yang ternyata vampir menolongnya.

Silakan membaca..

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Pagi-pagi yang sangat mendung di awal musim salju, membuat Hinata Hyuuga agak gelisah.

Dia takut melihat hal-hal gaib, seperti hantu, setan, jin, dan-lain-lain, itu karena Hinata memiliki kelebihan, yaitu memiliki indra keenam.

Dia berjalan cepat dan tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti.

**Hinata's POV**

Ada sesuatu, bayangan hitam lewat di persimpangan gang, dan membuatku sangat ketakutan, aku berusaha mengabaikannya, tiba-tiba bayangan itu menjelma seperti wanita tua berpakaian penuh darah, dengan kaki seperti kuda.

Dia menampakkan matanya, menatapku dengan mata merahnya yang menakutkan, aku sontak berlari segera menjauh dari sana.

Aku berlari secepat mungkin menuju halte bus, ugh, kenapa Neji-niisan tidak mau mengantarku sih?

"Hosh..hosh, akhirnya sampai" aku membungkuk, dan syal unguku jatuh, saat aku ingin mengambilnya, aku melihat makhluk itu lagi, tapi ini seperti tuyul, namun berwajah seperti kakek-kakek.

Keringat dinginku keluar, aku memejamkan mata dan mengambilnya dengan perlahan.

"akhirnya sampai…" aku bernapas lega karena sepanjang perjalanan dibus, tidak ada penampakan-penampakn aneh.

"Hei Hinata, kau tahu rumah diatas bukit itu?" Tanya Ino-chan membuatku kaget.

"oh, rumah itu, " aku menunjuk kearah bukit kecil yang agak jauh dari sekolahku, itu tidak terlihat seperti rumah, tapi merupakan Kastil besar.

Memang, kastil itu berwarna hijau lumut, dengan seluruh bangunan terlihat berdebu dan tak terurus, benar-benar membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

"Kau tahu? Kemarin salah satu anak dikelas Xl-5, melihat ada sesosok berjubah tanpa kepala dan berjalan tanpa kaki, lewat dibelakang kastil itu" jelas Ino-chan, membuatku agak merinding.

"KRINGGGGG" aku langsung masuk kekelasku, aku melihat pemandangan yang biasa, yaitu berisik dan gaduh, namun aku masih melihat ada beberapa makhluk halus diantara mereka.

Saat jam pelajaran, aku tak bisa konsentrasi karena ada sesosok berjubah dengan kepala tertutup, dan membawa sabit, melewati jendela luar, aku pernah membaca, cirri-ciri itu seperti Grimm Reaper, malaikat maut.

"Hinata, kenapa kau bengong?" Anko-sensei melemparkan kapurnya dan membuatku mengaduh.

"Coba kau kerjakan soal no.25!" perintah Anko-sensei, aku langsung mengerjakan soal-soal itu.

"Hei Hinata, kau kok gelisah begitu?" Tanya Sakura-chan, aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku.

"eh, ti…tidak apa-apa" aku berusaha menyembunyikan kegelisahanku, entah kenapa makhluk-makhluk ini terus menakutiku, membuatku sangat tidak konsentrasi menerima pelajaran.

"KRINGGGGG: tidak terasa, bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi, aku langsung meninggalkan kelas, dan tiba-tiba ada yang menarik kakiku.

Yang kulihat, ada kakek-kakek bermata satu dan setengah wajahnya hancur, aku langsung berteriak " AHHHHHH!" dan sesosok itu agak meremas pergelangan kakiku.

Aku tak bisa meminta tolong kepada siapapun karena sudah tidak ada orang lagi disana.

"Lho, Hinata, kau kenapa?" Tsunade-san, kepala sekolah mendengar jeritanku, dan segera menenangkanku.

Aku melihat sosok itu menghilang, menghilang seperti asap.

"Hinata, ada apa? Kenapa kau?" Tanya Tsunade-san, akupun menceritakannya.

"Jadi kau melihat ada sosok yang menarik kakimu?" Tsunade-san menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Begitulah, Tsunade-san, aku melihat ada yang menarik kakiku, dan semakin kencang.." aku berusaha menerangkan, tapi sepertinya Tsunade-san tidak percaya.

"Sudahlah, pulang dan beristirahat, nanti kau sakit jika memikirkan itu terus.." Tsunade-san meninggalkanku.

Aku merasa tasku bergetar, aku segera berlari menjauhi sekolah dan membuka tasku, ternyata ada telpon dari Neji-niisan.

"Ada apa, Neji-nii?" tanyaku.

"_Hinata, aku tak bisa menjemputmu, dan juga aku ada urusan kantor dan tidak pulang kira-kira 2 minggu" _ aku merengut kesal karena aku harus menghadapi makhluk-makhluk itu sendirian.

" _Hinata, ada makanan dan uang untuk 2 minggu kedepan dilacimu, sudahya, pesawatnya mau berangkat" _Neji-nii memutuskan telepon.

Seluruh keluargaku memang memiliki indra keenam, termasuk Neji-nii, tapi kenapa dia tidak terlihat gelisah seperti aku, kalau tidak salah ibuku pernah bilang, _"Hinata, makhluk-makhluk itu takut kepada manusia yang memiliki keimanan yang kuat, apapun agamanya.." _ aku kembali mengingat-ingat, aku memang selalu menjalankan kewajibanku sesuai peraturan agamaku, tapi kenapa makhluk-makhluk itu selalu mengganguku.

Aku berjalan gontai melewati komplek rumah yang sepi, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik kakiku lagi, "Ah, apa ini?" aku menoleh kearah kakiku, ternyata makhluk yang sama tadi di sekolah.

"Tolong…Tolong!" aku berteriak-teriak, makhluk itu meremas kakiku dan menariknya, dan aku melihat ada kertas kuning terjatuh diatas kepala setan yang menarik kakiku, dan dia menjerit dan terbakar.

"Kau, tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seseorang pria didepanku, dia berambut pirang jabrik, mengenakan jaket coklat, celana panjang hitam dan kaus oranye.

"Ka…kau, bisa melihatnya?" tanyaku sambil mencoba berdiri.

"Tentu saja, kalau tidak aku pasti tidak akan menolongmu." Pria itu menatapku dengan datar.

"Kelihatannya kau dalam masalah besar.." dia menunjuk kebelakangku, dan aku melihat banyak makhluk-makhluk halus membuntutiku.

"Tolong aku!, kumohon!" aku melihat kebelakang, dan mereka semakin mendekatiku.

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya pria itu dengan datar, dan tidak terlihat khawatir.

"Kumohon, tolong aku dari mereka!" aku seperti sudah mau menangis, dan airmataku jatuh.

"Aku akan menolongmu, tapi tidak gratis.." dia menatapku lagi-lagi dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Ki…Kita bicarakan ini nanti, sekarang tolong aku.." aku berlari kearah pria itu,

"Baiklah, " dia mengeluarkan batang berwarna merah seperti dupa, namun lebih tebal.

Dia membakarnya, dan melemparkannya kearah makhluk-makhluk itu, satu-persatu makhluk gaib tersebut terbakar.

"Te…terimakasih.." berkali-kali mengucapkan terimakasih, dan pria itu memberikan senyuman tipis kepadaku, dan membuat wajahku agak merona.

"A…ayo, singgahlah dulu kerumahku" aku mengajaknya kemansionku yang besar dan sepi.

Setelah sampai dimansionku, aku berkali-kali mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Kumohon, lindungilah aku 2 minggu kedepan," aku menatap matanya yang biru seperti langit dimusim panas, dan membuat wajahku merona lagi.

"Tapi, tidak gratis..kan tadi sudah kubilang" dia duduk disebelahku, dan menatapku dengan datar.

"A…akan kubayar berapapun," aku mengeluarkan dompetku, dan mengambil uang untuk membayarnya.

"ohya, kenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto, panggil saja Naruto" Naruto-kun menjabat tanganku.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal,Naruto-kun" aku menundukkan wajahku, menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah.

"Maksudku bukan uang,tapi…" Naruto-kun mendekatkan wajahnya keleherku,dan mengendus leherku, aku langsung mendorong tubuh Naruto-kun, aku sangat marah karena diperlakukan seperti ini.

"MAKSUDMU AKU HARUS MELAYANIMU?" aku berteriak, aku sangat marah, meskipun aku terlihat lemah, aku bisa sangat marah jika diperlakukan tidak senonoh.

"Dengarkan aku dulu sampai selesai" dia menatapku dan berusaha menenangkanku, tetap saja aku sangat marah dan kesal.

"Apa?" jawabku dengan ketus.

Dia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingaku, dan membisikkan,

"Asal tahu saja, aku ini bukan manusia…tapi vampir.." dia membisikkan kata-kata yang mengagetkanku, aku takpercaya kalau Naruto-kun adalah vampir, bukankah vampire itu dongeng belaka? Aku semakin bingung.

"Yang kubutuhkan bukan uang, tetapi yang lebih penting bagiku dari itu…" dia memutuskan kata-katanya, dan membuatku penasaran.

"Tapi darah, aku membutuhkan darah, bagaimana? Kau setuju?" Tanya Naruto-kun, dia kembali pada posisi semula.

"Ja…jadi, kau akan menghisap darahku sampai habis?" tanyaku, agak takut.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku kan tau diri.." dia nyengir lebar.

"Ba…baiklah…aku setuju.." aku menundukkan kepalaku, dan aku merasa dia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Hinata-chan, selama 2 minggu ya!" dia berjalan perlahan menuju pintu, aku berusaha menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Naruto-kun?" tanyaku bingung,

"tentu saja akumau pulang, " jawabnya enteng.

"Ba..bagaimana denganku? Kau kan bilang mau menjagaku?" tanyaku lagi, aku agak bingung dengan Naruto-kun.

"Iya, nanti malam aku datang lagi" dia menatapku dengan datar.

"A..aku mau sekarang, kau menginap saja dirumahku, kumohon, " aku memohon kepadanya, dan dia tersenyum tipis, dan membuat wajahku agak memerah.

"Baiklah, Hinata-chan" dia tertawa kecil dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Aku mulai mengenal Naruto-kun, dan ternyata dia ramah meskipun penampilan wajahnya selalu datar dan terlihat cuek, ternyata dia cukup baik.

Setelah melewati pukul 6, aku menyalakan televisi, dan aku mencari sosoknya, ternyata dia melihat-lihat kumpulan fotoku.

"Kemana keluargamu, Hinata-chan?" dia menatap salah satu foto keluargaku, dan terus memandanginya.

"Aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan nii-sanku, dan ayah, adik serta ibuku meninggal dalam kecelakaan" aku menjelaskan, dan aku melihat makhluk tanpa kepala berjalan merangkak cepat kearahku, membuatku sangat ketakutan dan Naruto-kun menepuk makhluk itu dengan belati hitam berkilauan seperti berlian, dan makhluk itu terbakar dan menghilang.

"Te..terimakasih, Naruto-kun" dia menatpku dengan lembut.

"Hinata-chan, kurasa aku mulai haus.." dia mendekati tubuhku, dan aku terpojok hingga terbaring di sofa, dan kulihat dia menyampingkan kepalanya ke leherku, dan mulai menghisap darahku.

Aku sangat takut, karena ini pertama kali dia menghisap darahku.

"Hinata-chan, jangan takut, mungkin akan terasa sakit pada gigitan pertama, tapi seterusnya tidak" dia menatapku dengan lekat-lekat.

Aku merasa taring Naruto-kun, menembus kulitku, dan aku juga merasa darahku terhisap.

Aku mulai mengaduh, Naruto-kun menahan kedua tanganku, dan disela-sela itu, aku melihat sesuatu, makhluk seperti kuntilanak yang kulihat di persimpangan jalan, dia menatapku dengan tatapan menakutkan, Naruto-kun menghentikan menghisap darahku, dan melemparkan belati itu kearah kuntilanak tersebut.

Dan kuntilanak itu terbakar dan menghilang, kemudian aku terbangun, aku mengusap tetesan darah dileherku, kulihat Naruto-kun mengusap mulutnya yang penuh darahku.

"biar kuobati.." Naruto-kun menempelkan telapak tangannya pada bekas gigitan dileherku.

Dan luka itu menghilang, aku mengusap-usap leherku, rasa sakitnya juga menghilang, aku tersenyum kearah Naruto-kun, dan kulihat dia mengambil belatinya.

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun? Sudah lebih baik?" tanyaku, dan Naruto-kun tersenyum tipis kearahku.

"Naruto-kun, kau selalu membawa belati itu?" Tanyaku, dan dia menatap belatinya.

"Iya, ini warisan dari ayahku, ayahku seorang manusia serigala, dan ibuku vampire, maka aku bisa memiliki kelebihan mereka" Naruto-kun hanya tersenyum tanpa ekspresi.

"Ja..jadi maksudmu, kau berubah menjadi serigala pada bulan purnama?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk kearah jendela yang disinari cahaya bulan purnama.

"Tidak kok, aku bisa berubah kapan saja dan sesukaku.." jawabnya sambil nyengir.

"Boleh aku tahu, Naruto-kun tinggal dimana?" tanyaku sambil menyangga daguku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Aku tinggal berpindah-pindah, terakhir aku tinggal di Transvylania bersama ibuku" Naruto-kun mengusap-usap belatinya.

"Di kastil besar di Transvylania itu? Maksudmu itu?" tanyaku sangat bingung.

"iya.." Jawab Naruto-kun dengan datar.

"Tunggu dulu, jadi 1..2.." aku menghitung jariku.

"JADI UMURMU SEKARANG SUDAH SEKITAR 5000 TAHUNN?" Tanyaku dengan tidak percaya sekaligus kaget.

Naruto-kun mengangguk-angguk,

"dan sekarang aku tinggal di Puri itu" Naruto-kun menunjuk bukit kecil dengan puri besar diatasnya dari jendela.

"Pu…Puri berhantu itu?" jawabku dengan gemetar, dan Naruto-kun memegang pergelangan tanganku, dan membuat wajahku memerah.

"Puri itu tidak berhantu kok, mungkin Cuma isu karena puri itu kotor" Naruto-kun tertawa kecil, dan membuatku semakin bingung.

"Ta..tapi, teman-temanku pernah melihat ada sesosok makhluk berjubah hitam sering masuk ke puri itu" Tanyaku semakin bingung.

"Oh, hehe itu aku, aku sengaja memakai jubah hitam saat keluar karena aku tak ingin ada yang memasuki puri itu.." Naruto-kun nyengir dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Tak terasa, pembicaraan ini membuatku mengantuk, aku memutuskan tidur, dan sebelum tidur, Naruto-kun membakar seperti dupa itu lagi dimejaku.

Aku mencium baunya, baunya tidak seperti dupa, melainkan aroma lavender, aroma bunga kesukaanku, akupun tertidur dengan pulas.

Keesokan harinya, aku terbangun, dan aku mencari Naruto-kun, aku langsung gelisah, dan ada sesosok bayangan hitan mendekatiku dengan cepat, tiba-tiba bayangan hitam itu terbakar dan menghilang,

Naruto-kun ternyata ada dibelakangku, aku hanya tidak menyadarinya.

"Ayo Hinata-chan, silakan sarapannya" Naruto-kun mengajakku untuk sarapan, sesampainya dimeja makan, sudah tersedia berbagai macam hidangan lezat, membuat air liurku menetes.

"Na..Naruto-kun, i…ini kau yang masak?" tanyaku dengan tidak percaya, ternyata dibalik sikapnya yang cuek itu, dia sangat perhatian.

"Tentu saja, kau tidak mau terlambat sekolah kan?" Tanya Naruto-kun, menyadarkanku bahwa aku sudah hampir terlambat.

Aku langsung menyantapnya, mandi, berpakaian, dan menuju sekolah, saat aku sudah mau kesekolah, Naruto-kun menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku,

"Hinata-chan, pegang leherku." Naruto-kun memintaku berpegangan pada lehernya, aku menurutinya, dan Naruto-kun langsung berubah menjadi Anjing hitam yang besar dan mengebut sampai ke Kohona HighSchool.

Aku akhirnya sampai di Konoha High School, Naruto-kun mengantarku sampai ke pintu gerbang.

Aku langsung ditanyai sampai dikelas oleh teman-temanku, terutama Ino-chan.

"Hinata, cowok yang bersamamu itu siapasih? Ganteng banget!" Ino-chan menatap wajahku.

"Ah, Cuma mengantar saja kok.." jawabku dengan santai, aku melihat ada burung hantu di luar jendela, bertengger di sebuah dahan, dan aku melihat mata birunya yang tersembunyi diantara bulu matanya yang lebat, aku langsung menyadari kalau itu Naruto-kun.

Setelah jam pulang sekolah, Naruto-kun sudah menungguku, dan mengantarkanku pulang.

Setelah sampai dirumah, ada yang mengetuk pintu,

"Nama anda Hinata, bukan?" ternyata seorang polisi.

"Iya betul, ada apa?" tanyaku bingung, karena ada apa polisi kerumahku,

"Kami turut berduka, kakak anda, yang bernama Neji, meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat, kami tunggu kedatangan anda di RSDK (Rumah Sakit Daerah Konoha), permisi" Kata-kata pak polisi itu begitu menyayat hatiku, membuatku langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya disana.

"Lho, Hinata-chan, ada apa?" Naruto-kun menenangkanku, aku langsung mendekapnya, menangis dipelukan Naruto-kun.

"Neji-niisan, meninggal, Naruto-kun, hiks..hiks.." aku tak bisa menghentikan tangisku, dan kurasakan tangan Naruto-kun mengelus-elus rambutku.

"Sudah…sudah, jangan menangis lagi, ayo kita kerumahsakit.." bujuk Naruto-kun, dan kami berduapergi kerumahsakit.

Sepanjang perjalanan, banyak makhluk halus yang menyerangku, dan untungnya Naruto-kun menjagaku.

Setelah berkunjung dari rumahsakit, aku tak bisa berhenti menangis, tangisku baru berhenti karena ada lelaki yang menghalangi jalankami untuk pulang.

"Namamu, Hyuuga Hinata bukan?´tanya pria itu, akupun menjawabnya.

"Iya, namaku Hyuuga Hinata" aku menjawabnya, hari itu sudah melewati pukul 8 malam.

"akhrnya, aku, Louise Van Dracula, Bisa membunuhmu, RASAKAN INI!" pria itu menyerangku, dan Naruto-kun dengan sigap melindungiku, dari serangannya.

"SIAPA KAU? BRANI MENGHALANGIKU?" Tanya pria itu,

"Aku Naruto, akulah yang akan melindunginya!" Naruto menghunuskan belatinya pada Dracula itu.

"kau tidak tahu ya? Akulah yang mengirim roh-roh halus itu untuk mengganggumu dan menyerangmu, hehehe" dia tertawa dengan seringai menyeramkan.

"Apaa?" Naruto-kun terlihat sangat marah, baru kali ini kulihat dia sangat marah.

"Akutidak ada hubungan denganmu! Jangan ikut campur!" pria itu melepas jubahnya.

"Kautahu Hyuuga? Ayahmu, Hiashi telah menghancurkan populasi kami, Dracula dibumi ini, makanya setelah ayahmu meninggal, aku sudah merencanakan ini, dan asal kau tahu, akulah yang menyebabkan Neji, abangmu meninggal!" kata-kata pria itu, membuat tangisku pecah, dan aku menangis hingga celanaku basah.

"DIAM KAU!" kulihat Naruto-kun menyerang si drakula itu, dan seketika drakula itu berubah menjadi kelelawar raksasa dengan wajah seperti serigala.

Naruto-kun juga berubah, dia berubah menjadi serigala yang besar, hampir sebesar Kawasaki Ninja,

Merekapun bertarung seru, Naruto-kun terpojok, kulihat belati hitamnya tergeletak, dan kulihat Naruto-kun terluka parah, aku langsung melemparkan belati itu kearah mata si Drakula, dan menancap dimatanya…

Drakula itu berteriak-teriak, dan akhirnya terbakar dan tubuhnya hancur.

Aku segera menolong Naruto-kun yang terkapar, aku segera membuka syalku, dan meminta Naruto-kun untuk menghisap darahku agar dia lebih baik.

Dan setelah dia lebih baik, aku dan Naruto-kun pulang, aku merebahkan Naruto-kun diatas sofa,

"Naruto-kun, terimakasih karena melindungiku," aku menatap matanya biru seperti lautan luas..

"memang sudah perjanjian kita, bukan?.." suara Naruto-kun melemah, dan dia tertidur..

Aku mengambil selimut dilemariku, dan menyelimuti Naruto-kun yang tertidur pulas, akupun tidur dikamar, aku tak merasa diganggu oleh roh halus itu.

Keesokan Harinya, seperti biasa, disekolah aku ditanyai oleh temanku tentang Naruto-kun.

Meskipun aku sudah lebih aman, aku masih ingin Naruto-kun ada disampingku..untuk melindungiku…

**THE END..**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Baiklah, maaf atas kesalahan di Fict saia nan gaje ini. Kalau ada kesalahan akan saia coba memperbaiki, **

**ARIGATOU..**

**RNR?**


End file.
